Tiny Hands
by N.D. Stark
Summary: They wake up alone, confused, and very small. When they find they are in another world, things seem to fall apart. But what if an unwitting hero saves them? (Amazing Spider-Man. All Avengers, cannon pairings.) May or may not be a one shot depending on if you guys love it or not. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapt 1: You're Gonna Miss Me

**I got my ticket for the long way round **  
**Two bottles of whiskey for the way **  
**And I sure would like some sweet company **  
**And I'm leaving tomorrow **  
**what you say**

**When I'm gone... **  
**When I'm gone...**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone **  
**You're gonna miss me by my hair **  
**You're gonna miss me everywhere **  
**Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**-Anna Kendrick, Cups**

* * *

The last thing he remembered... he couldn't remember. Steve opened his eyes, only to shut them again when he felt a pain rattling through his head. He closed his eyes again, trying to reach into the depth of his murky memory. All he could conjure was the memory of fighting someone, - he sadly couldn't recall the name... and a bright teal light, then just blackness. Steve opened his eyes again, thankful the headache had cleared. He pushed himself up, his arms trembling as he tried to focus.

But when Steve turned to look at himself, he was frozen in a numb shock. It was him, but before the serum, and before World War 2 at that matter. He was looking at his nine-year-old self, in a familiar - yet baggy - patriotic uniform. He got over his shock quickly though, and scanned his surroundings. He was in a textbook abandoned warehouse, filled with overgrown plants and floored with cracked pavement. There where several large holes in the roof, letting in a chilling breeze. Spread around him where children of various ages, no doubt his team. Just then, one of the kids started to stir. She was young, probably four or five years old at most, with bright red hair. She was burrowed deep under the fold of a kavalar cat suit.

"Ugh..." She groaned, leaning a bit to the side and rubbing her head. "What happened?" She opened her eyes and looked at herself. She fell silent, breathing heavily.  
"Natasha?" Steve asked cautiously. She looked at him, and for the first time he saw her face. It was like a much smaller version of Natasha's, just a bit rounder on the cheeks.  
"Steve?" She replied, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "What happened?"  
"I don't know... we where on a mission, and just..."

"What the- oh shoot..." Natasha and Steve turned to a very tiny Tony, who was staring at his hands in an awestruck wonder. He couldn't have been much older than six years old, and though his stubble and goatee had disappeared, the arc reactor remained in his chest. He was in the middle of the remains of his suit, a very baggy T-shirt hanging over his shoulders. At this point Steve had mustered enough strength to stand and roll up the sleeves of his oversized uniform, and hobble over to Tony in the large red boots he had in his possession.  
"Tony... are you ok?" Steve asked.  
"Do I look ok?" Tony asked, shooting him an annoyed glance. "No I'm not ok! I'm miniscule!"  
"Tony, fighting is not going to solve out problems. Who else is here?" Natasha intervened, her voice deadly calm.

Steve looked around at the other three children spread out on the floor. One had longish blonde hair, and was curled up in a shell of armor. It was clear he was Thor. Frustratingly, his hammer was nowhere in sight. An extremely small and thin toddler was half hidden in the folds of some overstretched pants, and this made it obvious that it was Bruce. And last but not least, a boy that looked about Natasha's current age was starting to stir. No doubt it was Clint.

"We need to get going, find somewhere to stay the night." Steve said, moving to rouse Thor. Soon the whole group was awake and very confused. Bruce was silent, just letting himself be held by Steve as he tried to find a way to make a sort of toga out of the remains of the pants. Thor was unfazed by the change and as loud and overexcited as ever. Clint was just as shocked as Tony, and stuck very close to Natasha. Finally the got situated, Steve rolling up the sleeves on all of their uniforms. They also used whatever belts and straps they could use to keep their clothing in place.

Tony was given the privilege of using Thor's armor to carry as much of his destroyed suit as he could, leaving Thor bare chested. Steve was clearly the oldest, and had to carry Bruce around his shoulders because he was unable to walk very well on his short legs. Clint and Natasha latched onto each other's hands, refusing to leave each other's sides. Tony trialed behind, hauling the metal filled shell of armor, while Thor ran ahead, sometimes stopping so they could catch up.

They exited the warehouse, keeping their eyes out for anything suspicious. They needed to find the Helicarrier, or someone they could contact to get them back to normal. However, when they looked at the skyline for Tony's tower, it did not appear on the horizon. In it's place was a large grey building with a sloping structure, not at all similar to Stark tower. This pushed them back to square one.  
"This is bad. This is very, very bad." Clint muttered, his eyes widening at the building. It was clear they where still in New York, at least a world with a New York; so they decided to head for the Empire State Building, hoping someone would recognize their uniforms along the way.  
"Did we switch universes?" Natasha asked halfheartedly.  
"Most likely." Tony huffed from the caboose of their caravan.

They continued their march in silence. As they headed in the direction of their waypoint, they where able to spot familiar places. Steve recognized a small bookstore while they where traveling through a quiet neighborhood. Tony saw a mechanics shop he liked to swing by sometimes. And Natasha and Clint spotted their favorite weaponry shop, signaling they where near the Plaza. Bruce had fallen asleep, draped over Steve's head with his arms hanging over Steve's eyes. As the approached more crowded streets, they got several odd looks from people passing by. Tony or Clint usually shot someone an angry glare if they tried to speak to them, and the person would walk away quickly.

"Friend Steve?" Thor asked suddenly as they found themselves on the Plaza. "I come to say that this 'Plaza' as very unfamiliar."  
"We're in the same ship Thor." Steve replied, glancing nervously around the neon lights and large televisions.  
The crowd parted around them, clearly trying to avoid the strange bunch. They passed through the Plaza, and walked a little more.  
"Almost there!" Clint exclaimed, pointing at the Empire State Building with his free hand. "We can cut through the alley there."  
"Are you sure it is not a dead end friend Clint?" Thor asked, worry edging his tone.  
"Of course! It just looks like a dead end because there's a turn somewhere in there! I've been in it a thousand times!" Clint muttered loudly.

"Lead the way Clint." Steve interrupted, nodding towards the alley. Steve knew it was dangerous, but it was their best bet if they wanted to get somewhere before it got too dark.  
Clint huffed, and he strode into the alley, dragging Natasha behind him. The rest of the group followed uncertainly. They where about to make the turn when suddenly, Natasha was pulled into the air.  
"Clint!" Natasha screeched, flailing her arms to him.  
"Natasha!" Clint said, jumped to try and grab her waving feet. He missed by an inch, and as suddenly as Natasha had been pulled of the ground, Tony was pulled off the floor of the alley with a yelp.  
"Now what do we have here?" A man said. He stepped out of the shadows, Natasha still flailing and crying for Clint in his steel grip. He was obviously a street dweller, that being indicated by the long patched trench coat and pants he wore. Underneath the trench coat was a stained shirt.  
"Leave her alone!" Clint shouted, anger turning his face tomato red. Another man, similar to the one holding Natasha moved behind the group with the man holding a struggling and cursing Tony.  
"Put us down you filthy-" Tony started, only to get slapped across the face.  
"We got some feisty ones tonight." The third person stated in a satisfied tone.  
Natasha had tears rolling furiously down her cheeks as she tried desperately to climb up onto the man's arm. She failed since the man was holding her by the collar of her oversized cat suit. Tony was prying fruitlessly at the other man's grip, taunting Thor; who was trying to jump up to grab Tony.

"Geronimo!" A new voice echoed through the alley.  
Suddenly, a blue and red blur crashed into the third man behind, causing the second man to drop Tony and fight. Tony scrambled behind Steve's legs, peeking from behind them as Steve grabbed Clint and Thor, trying to calm a frightened Bruce. He pulled the boys behind a dumpster on the far wall.  
"But Natasha is still out there!" Clint exclaimed angrily.  
Meanwhile, the red a blue blur made quick work of the person who had grabbed Tony.  
"Stop right there!" This caused the group's rescuer to turn around. The man who had grabbed Natasha had shouted at him, and held a knife to Natasha's neck. Natasha was crying very hard now, trying to move. "One more move and she's done!"  
The rescuer flinched, and crouched, holding his hands out.  
"You've found my weakness." He whispered. "Small kitchen knives..."

Suddenly he lashed out, shooting a web like substance at the man and pinning the knife - and the man's hand - to the wall. Now they had a better view of their rescuer. He was clad head to toe in red and blue spandex. A spider was sewn across the front of the suit. Fro his voice they could tell he was young, but he was built like an athlete.  
"Oh that was good!" The 'blur of red and blue' laughed loudly to himself.  
"Bulzeye!" He laughed to himself again as he shot two webs at the guy's face. The man dropped Natasha, who skittered to the dumpster.  
"You know, if your gonna be a kidnapper, don't dress like one!" The web shooter said, laughing at his own joke. He finally webbed the other two men down, and turned to the dumpster.  
"You ok?" He called.  
The group of tiny heroes emerged from their hiding place.  
"That was most brilliant!" Thor shouted, pumping a tiny fist into the air.  
"Thank you." Natasha whispered before digging her face into Clint's arm. She had figured a while back that they should probably act like kids their ages.  
"Thank you for saving Natasha." Steve said, gratitude filling his voice. "Would you care to introduce yourself?" He asked politely.

The web slinger sighed, slightly digging his face into his gloved palm. Then he straightened.  
"I guess I'm kinda knew..." He pondered aloud. "I'm Spider-Man. Do you have anywhere to go tonight?" He asked, noting their strange oversized clothes. But there was more than that. There was something about them that seemed familiar, and he knew he was able to trust them. His spider-sense was also telling him that they where important.  
"No we don't..." Steve looked at his red boots.  
Spider-Man sighed, pondering whether or not he should bring them home. He didn't want them to freeze to death out here, and there was no doubt they where broke.  
"How many of you guys are there?" Spider-Man asked.  
"Just the six of us." Clint piped up.  
"Six," Spider-Man held a hand to his chin in thought. "I could do that."  
He looked down at them. Clearly a few of them had heard him ponder aloud. "Alright! I give in. You can come with me. Just give me a second to make transportation."  
The group glanced at each other. "How much do you all weigh together?" He asked casually.  
"Um..." Steve glanced at the group. He himself only weighed around fifty five, and looking at the others, they didn't weigh much either. "Maybe a hundred altogether?" Steve estimated.  
"That works." Spider-Man muttered to himself. When he finished, he held up a large rope. "This is risky, but it's the only way to get you home. I promise I won't go to high."  
Steve nodded nervously. If it got them somewhere safe...  
"Ok, just wrap some around you, and it should stick." He said. He helped Thor and Clint get latched onto the rope, and he looked at them.  
"This'll work." He muttered to himself. He grabbed the two long ends and wrapped them around his waist, securing it with web fluid. He double checked everyone, and then started to climb the wall.

"How are you doing that!?" Tony exclaimed, the nerdy part of him taking over and forgetting the scraps of suit he left behind.  
"Being bitten by a radioactive spider has its perks!" Spider-Man called back.  
"That is so cool!" Tony exclaimed. Then they finally made it to the top of the building.  
"Alright passengers, please fasten your seat belts and keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. Thank you!"  
The small group peered over the edge of the relatively tall building. And Spider-Man jumped. With all six of them screaming behind him.

For Natasha, Steve, and Bruce it was pure fear. But Tony, Clint and Thor where whooping and hollering like Tarzans with sore throats. Peter swung high, making sure they didn't go low to the late night traffic. He didn't pull any stunts either, just as a precaution that no one fell of or snapped a bone. He could see that some people had stopped to point at the rag-tag group. He soon swung over the Plaza, and the group had stopped screaming. They just watched in a silent awe as they traveled over the city. They waved at the people below them who had stopped to stare at the strange sight. The swung past the plaza, and over a construction site. He saluted to the cab driver of a crane as he used it as support for a web. Soon they where over a low suburb with dark buildings. Spider-Man shot webs in the air, and they joined, making a sort of parachute.

"Yus!" He said triumphantly when the parachute opened. They floated onto a roof, and unattached them from his rope.  
"That was so awesome!" Clint whisper squealed.  
"I need you to be quiet. Not a sound. I'll be up with food in a minute." He said as he ushered them into an open window. He pulled a coat, pants, and shirt from his bag and pulled them on. Then he pulled of his mask and jumped down. The group could hear the door open, and someone greeting Spider-Man.  
"Hello Peter! How was your day? Where you over at Oscorp with Gwen again?" An elder sound voice echoed through the door.  
"It was great Aunt May. Yeah, sorry, I got caught up in something." Spider-Man/Peter answered.  
"It's alright. I left some food in the microwave, and there are some leftovers in the fridge. Now, I'm going to bed ok?" Aunt may said. They could hardly decipher the conversation through the door.  
"Alright Aunt May. Thanks."

They could hear footsteps on the stairs, and no one dared to breathe. Everyone let out a relieved sigh when they heard a door close at the far end of what seemed to be a hall. Not much longer after that they heard more footsteps, just a lot quieter. Soon Spider-Man/Peter entered the room, arms filled with containers of leftovers.

"Ok..." Spider-Man/Peter said, as he passed around containers. "I kinda forgot about introductions. I'm Peter Parker. Though, you are the only other people other than me and my girlfriend that know I am Spider-Man. Your turn."  
"My names Steve. I'm nine." Steve said, gingerly taking a container of Chinese food from Peter.  
"I'm Clint! I'm five years old." Clint volunteered, his mouth full of pad-tia.  
"You can call me Natasha." Natasha said quietly. "I'm same as Clint."  
"My name is Thor - Odinson-! I am... Six!" Thor struggled with 'Odinson' and Six', still unused to last names and ages on Midgard.  
"My name's Tony." Tony said, eyeing a plate of pizza. "I'm seven. The baby over there is Bruce. He's three." Tony finished, quickly snatching a piece of pizza from the plate. Bruce was curled up and sleeping on Steve's lap, his head in his chest.  
"How long have you guys been out there?" Peter asked, taking a container and scooping food into his mouth.  
Steve, Tony, Clint, and Natasha glanced at each other in an exchange of silent thoughts.  
"Um... that's... um... ugh..." Steve struggled for words. He wasn't used to lying.  
"Long story short, we where on a mission, and then wake up here. Not our usual New York. If that helps explain Capcicle, Nat, and Birdie's outfits." Tony burst, still scooping food into his mouth.  
Peter looked confused for a second. Then his face slackened. "H-how'd... are you aliens?"  
"Point Break over there is. A place called Asgard... or something like that." Tony muttered, gesturing to Thor.  
"But everyone else is relatively human." Clint said thoughtlessly.  
"And I'm assuming it was either a rift or temporary Einstein Rosen Bridge that zapped us into freaky town." Tony said, grabbing another pizza.  
"Sooooo... this actually isn't the _weirdest_ thing that's happened to me, but your saying you where basically teleported here? And that some of you have slightly superhuman powers"  
"You got it dang right." Tony said, biting into the crust of his pizza.  
"Ok... I'm gonna go see if I can get any clothes that fit you guys..." Peter said before exiting the room quietly. He could hear them talking when he pulled the ladder to the small attic down. Good thing he was good at not making noise.

"Wait..." Steve just processed what happened. "Did you just tell him?..."  
"They did." Natasha muttered angrily, shooting a very annoyed look at Clint and Tony.

Peter disappeared into the attic before he could hear anything else. He silently went through boxes until he found one filled with his old clothes. It'd have to do. He grabbed it and scaled quietly down the ladder before pushing it back up into the ceiling. Peter had been in there a relatively long time, and was unsurprised when he entered the room. He walked in and placed the box near the doorway. The containers where stacked neatly on his desk, all remnants of food stored in smaller, spate containers. When he glanced at the bed, he saw Steve was curled around Bruce on the bed. At his feet, Clint held hands with Natasha, snoring softly. Natasha was curled around their grasped hands, sucking the thumb on her free hand. Thor was draped lazily over Steve's legs, sleeping soundly, but loudly. Tony was spread eagled on the pillow, face down, a faint glow coming from somewhere underneath him. Peter smiled, still slightly confused and bewildered by their appearance and origins. He would have to tell Gwen tomorrow. Good thing today was Friday.


	2. Chapt 2: But I'm Only Human

**Just realizing all of the clichés I had. Sue me.  
****BTW, according to popular demand, I should continue! So I will! Expect and update once a week (I'm trying to make each chapter 3,000 words long). I am so exited about doing Gwen and Peter, and this will branch out into TASM2. Sorry guys, just had to do it. **

**Today we get to see Jameson embarrassed! (sort of) **

_**Reviewers:**_

**Oro Rosa: I fixed that. Spidey-senses *taps head* **

**Dragonscorch: Thank you! It actually started as a weird dream about being babysat by Spider-man, and it went from there. Mwahaha... **

**someone: Wat does that mean? **

**dd: Thank you! **

**Manuel01: Sadistic? It wasn't that sadistic if you ask me. Not at all actually. I noticed that it's always Spidey being the kid of the 'superfamily' though I'm not doing that, he's still portrayed as a kid anyway. We have to see more of his mature grown up, serous side. But don't worry! I'm not getting rid of fun and games!**

**victoria: Thank you.**

**shadowmarielove: I fixed the paragraphs, don't know what I was thinking. **

**And also, thank you Dazed Ryo, Guest, Aero Hybrid, Guest, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Nobody, KenzieMa, jadequartz, and Lilo'nSpidey for reviewing and encouraging this story! **

* * *

**I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one**

**I can fake a smile**  
**I can force a laugh**  
**I can dance and play the part**  
**If that's what you ask**  
**Give you all I am**

**I can do it**  
**I can do it**  
**I can do it**

**-Human by Christina Perri**

* * *

Peter stirred, opening his eyes. Ugh. His back hurt. He stood up, wondering why he wasn't on his bed. Then he remembered. He looked at the bed to see the kids still sprawled on it. He heaved a sigh of relief. He was going to have to figure this out. He slid easily out the door and tromped down the stairs to the smell of eggs.  
"Morning Aunt May." Peter yawned.  
"Good morning Peter." She answered. She slid a few scrambled eggs onto his plate, and turned to serve herself some as Peter chomped down on his.  
"I'm gonna go to Gwen's and maybe Oscorp today." Peter told his aunt.  
"That sounds like a good idea." May answered him. "You two seem to be getting along really well together."  
Peter bit his lip as his eyes found themselves at his feet. He quickly finished his food and went up the stairs again. He swiped his phone of his desk and found Gwen's number. He waited, glancing around the room absentmindedly as he listened to the phone ring.

"Hey Pete." Gwen's voice greeted him.  
"Um- Hi Gwen. There's this thing..."  
"What?"  
Peter glanced at the bed again. He took a deep breath.  
"Ok. It's kinda hard to explain. Oh, and remind me to tell the next homeless I save that I'm not harboring people-"  
"Why?..."  
"Well, last night I did my rounds, and when I was going past the Empire Building, I stopped a kidnapping yada, yada, ya; and there where these weird kids."  
"And?"  
"And they claim to be from another universe. It's weird too, because they aren't really normal either. And they set off the weird tingle I get in the back of my head. But not in a bad way, in a good way. It's ugh... complicated."  
"How are they not normal? I know claiming your from another universe isn't normal but, go on."  
"One of them is stuck on medieval grammar and has super long hair; he's a boy by the way. The oldest was wearing a patriotic cat suit, one of the younger ones knows about Einstein Rosen Bridges, the little girl was wearing an _actual _cat suit_, _the other younger kid was covered in scars, they all are, and - um - I think I covered most of... oh yeah, and the smart one has a weird battery in his chest."  
Silence on the other end of the line.  
"Come again?"  
"I'm not going over the list again. I'll send you a picture. And I'll meet you in fifteen minutes."  
"Pete-!"  
"Love you too!"

Then he hung up, and slumped against the wall. He looked at the clock. 10:36. He quickly snapped a picture of the kids sprawled on the bed and sent it to Gwen, hoping she wasn't angry for him hanging up on her. He walked down the stairs, said goodbye to his aunt and walked out the door. He walked a few houses down, and then jumped the roofs until he got back to his house. Man, it was hard faking leaving the house. He slipped through his open window and slipped off his over shirt, revealing the spandex underneath. He stuffed his normal clothes into his back pack, along with some kid sized clothes; and slung it over his shoulder. Then he started to weave another rope, since the other one having dissolved last night. He finally finished the strand, and sat it over the chair. He froze as he heard his aunt moving up the stairs. When he was satisfied that she was out of earshot, he started to rouse Steve.

"Steve? Steve. We gotta get going." Peter whispered as he gently shoved his shoulder. Steve shot up.  
"Yes sir!" escaped his mouth before he looked at Peter and blushed. Peter brushed the confused look of his face.  
"I need you to wake up the others." Peter said. "And, um who's easiest to wake up? We gotta move."  
"Clint's pretty easy, you gotta dodge his fists though. Tony's pretty easy as well..." Steve muttered, stretching and yawning. "I'll wake the others."  
Peter smiled a bit, and reached towards Clint. Clint suddenly thrust a fist at Peter's face, which he dodged with great ability. This woke up Natasha, because she was still holding his hand. And Clint had used their hands as his fist.  
"Clint!" Natasha growled, slapping him. Clint shot bolt upright, shaking his head wildly. "I'm up, I'm up!"  
Peter grinned; laughing quietly to himself, moving on to Tony.  
"Wait." Clint said. "I want this one." He gestured for Peter to move out of the way. Clint moved near Tony's ear.  
"I stole your suit and took it for a spin." Clint whispered. Tony bolted upright, an angry roar escaping his lips.  
"I lied!" Clint cried helplessly, running from Tony's wrath. After the little escapade, Thor rolled out of bed, and Bruce woke up with an adorable yawn and the rub of his eyes.  
"I'm gonna take you to someone who might be able to help." Peter said to the stretching children as he fastened the rope around their waists again.

He glanced back at his passengers before sliding his mask on. He shot a web at a nearby tree and pulled up just before Bruce's feet hit the roof of a car. He let out a breath when they entered the shadows of the looming sky scrapers. He could finally swing higher. His eyes widened under the mask as he remembered he forgot to get them breakfast. He glanced back at the group, who where now relatively used to the feeling of being in the air. He slowed down his pace, eventually landing above a small donut shop. This was going to be difficult. He jumped onto the walls above the shop and climbed down, landing in front of a few unsuspecting people. A few simply ignored him, while others tried to get an autograph or a picture. Peter managed to wiggled through the crowd with his six little companions and get a small box of donuts, which he shoved into his backpack. He swung away before any news crews could get there. He was virtually a celebrity in New York, one of the world's only super heroes. He appreciated that title. He finally arrived at Gwen's apartment, rapping on the window. She whirled around in a chair and spotted him as he slipped out of his mask.

"Ohmygosh Peter! You seriously had to-! Ugh!" Gwen said as she threw her hands in the air.  
"Hey! You where the first person I thought about!" Peter said, raising his hands submissively after taking his mask off to reveal his now even crazier hair and 'convince you of anything' big brown doe eyes (As Gwen puts it).  
Gwen glanced at the six little kids in her bedroom. She smiled a bit before pecking a kiss on Peter's cheek. Peter looked relieved after that.  
"Who's this?" Tony asked submissively.  
"Guys, this is Gwen." Peter introduced them. "Gwen, meet Steve, Bruce, Tony, Clint, Thor, and Natasha." Peter gestured to all of them in turn.  
Peter slipped the donut box out of his bag and handed it to Steve, who set down Bruce to try and evade Tony and Thor before they stole all of the food.  
"What is this Peter?" Gwen asked him as she pulled him into a corner.  
"I honestly have no idea. But there's something about theses kids that's- just not right."  
"I can agree there. Just don't ever hang up on me when we talk about these things."  
"Sorry about that." Peter muttered, remembering when she hung up on him at Oscorp when they were trying to stop the Lizard. "I just need to figure out what to do with them! I don't want to send them to an orphanage with absolutely no government papers, just in case they are from another universe. I mean it could happen. You were there when the Lizard happened."  
"We play babysitters."  
"Oh god no."  
"Yes Peter. We need to keep them occupied and away from any dangers, and my parents and your aunt."  
"I know. I know. Fine."  
"Did you bring anything useful? I mean other than web spinners and donuts?"  
"Some of my old clothes. Good thing Aunt May forgot about that box in the attic."  
"Good. You're going the right way. I'm helping you."  
"What! What if? Actually..."  
"Yes. Yes it is a good idea. Why did you tell them?"  
"I had no choice."  
"Of course. You're being optimistic."  
"I'm not-! Can you get us into Oscorp without being caught or bitten by anything radioactive this time?"  
"Maybe... maybe not."  
"Gwen! Please!"  
"Fine. But if we get in trouble, you owe me."  
"Deal."

Peter and Gwen turned to the small group, which was now having a conversation themselves. Gwen went to Peter's bag and pulled out the clothes before distributing them out to the children. They had quickly finished the box of donuts, which was now harboring abandoned napkins, crumbs, and sprinkles.  
"Why don't we go now?" Peter asked Gwen as the rag tag group changed.  
"Because, it's the weekend, and we would look suspicious if we went this early in the morning. Especially on a weekend." Gwen hissed back before lightly slapping Peter in the back of the head.  
"Owww." He grumbled playfully.

* * *

It took a while to get downstairs, but after a lot of persuasion, Gwen got Peter to go to the park with her, saying, 'I can't take care of six interdimensional beings without Spider-Man'. Peter had wanted to go figure it out a soon as he could, but Gwen refused.

"So what are their names again?" Gwen asked quietly as they led the small group to central park.  
"The kid wearing the vest, the one with the light; that's Tony." Peter said as he motioned towards Tony, who was still munching on a donut. He wore a vest over his arc reactor as not to arouse suspicion. " The long haired kid is Thor, ironically. The girl's name is Natasha, and the kid with her is Clint. The baby's name is Bruce, and the kid holding him is Steve." Peter sighed in relief when he said all of them correctly.  
"Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor and Tony?" Gwen tried, pointing to the owner of each name before glancing at Peter.  
Peter nodded his head with a smile. "Perfect."

They walked on through the early morning crowds, soon arriving at the park. Peter and Gwen sat on a bench while Tony and Thor chased each other about. Steve was pushing Bruce on a swing while Clint and Natasha had somehow managed to wedge themselves onto the same swing, and were swinging back and forth slightly; talking in a secretive way.

"They're cute." Gwen said as she watched Clint and Natasha leave the swing and start to climb the small play structure. "I wonder if we'll have kids like that someday."  
"You're jumping to conclusions." Peter said.  
Gwen laughed. "It could happen."  
Peter's face paled. Gwen laughed at that.

They sat for a while just watching the 'kids'. Peter and Gwen started talking again and their attention was drawn away. Time seemed to fly by and, soon enough, it was time to leave.

"Pete, it's gonna look strange if we just waltz in with six kids. Why don't I go check it out with Clint, Nat and Thor. You take Tony, Bruce and Steve somewhere for the meanwhile." Gwen said as they stood at the entrance of the building.

Peter frowned, but agreed, leading the three boys away as Gwen and the others disappeared into the building.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Steve asked curiously as Bruce messed with the zipper on Peter's jacket.  
"I need to drop of some pictures at the newspaper." Peter said.  
A smile lit up on Steve's face. "Newspaper?"  
"Yup." Peter answered him, smiling at Steve's reaction.  
"A newspaper? Ewww." Tony spat. Bruce giggled.

They entered the tall building, Tony making a few comments on the 'old worthless machinery the I could make ten times better' or 'the terrible lobby with no couches'. Peter led them to an elevator, were they soon arrived near the top floors. Peter waved at a few people as he entered, and knocked on the editor's door.

"Ok." Peter said. "Try not to get Jameson angry. He... um... just don't make him angry ok?"

When they entered, a scowling man directed his attention to him. Hey had greying hair and his sideburns were white, along with the moustache that hung under his nose. A lit cigar hung out of his mouth, which was set in what seemed like a permanent scowl.

"Better have some good ones for me this time Parker!" The Jameson exclaimed.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Tony whispered to Steve, who just sighed and shook his head.

Peter set a folder on Jameson's desk, and it was snatched up quickly. Jameson filtered through the contents, muttering 'crap, crap, crap' until he came to one he liked.

"Aha!" He exclaimed hysterically, holding up the winning photo. "This goes on the front page! _Spider-man frames masked men for Bank Robbery_! I'll give you 400 for the whole thing. That's our usual right?"  
"Yep." Peter said with a sad sigh before taking the check that Jameson hastily scribbled.

"Excuse me sir?" Steve asked quietly. "What do you have against Spider-man?"  
"Good lord when did you get here!? What was that?" Jameson had been totally oblivious to the entrance of the three children with Peter and taken off guard by Steve's question.  
"What do you have against Spider-man sir? Doesn't it seem like he's trying to help?"  
"He's a menace! He's not helping at all! Always there, fixing problems he probably caused!"  
Peter looked at the floor shamefully.  
"Why do you think he's a menace? Do you have any proof sir?" Steve asked respectfully.  
Jameson just sat in his chair.  
"You got what you want! Now leave!" He answered, but without much force.

When they exited the office, everyone was looking at them as if Steve had just blown something up. Then the room erupted into a chorus of applause. A few people patted Steve on the back of the way saying 'brilliant' or 'no one has ever done that before'. Peter had to say they where some of his Aunt's friend's cousins who were staying with them while their family built a house in New Jersey. They left, and Steve felt pretty confident in himself. Tony was snickering loudly, and Peter was smiling, along with Bruce, but didn't let anyone see his little grin and blushed any time someone looked at him before averting his attention to playing with a loose tipper or some hair.

"What?" Steve finally asked, a few block away from the building. A smile was still on his face. "I was getting sick of that guy's attitude. But really? New Jersey?"

And they all started laughing.

* * *

Gwen strode into the building confidently, Natasha, Clint and Thor all holding hands behind her as she led them (holding Natasha's other hand) into the building.

"Hey Claire!" She greeted the desk manager while writing her name on a tablet sitting on the counter, and writing 1:00 in the space beside it.  
"Who's this?" Claire - the dark haired desk manager - cooed at the three children who stood behind Gwen.  
"Oh! Their my cousins, their staying in New York with me for a while, their parents are trying to find property in Texas. This is Clint, Thor and Natasha." She gestured to each person as she said their names, earning a nod from Clint when she got it right. "They wanted to see where I work, so I brought them. I just need to pick up a few things from my old office and check on a few experiments."

Claire nodded goodbye as they strode to the elevator. The doors dinged shut behind them and they found themselves on the Space Travel level. Surprisingly, there was no one there; instead just a large silent room full of technology.

"Tony would love this." Clint breathed, glancing at all of the exits and vent covers he could find.  
"What do you mean?" Gwen asked curiously, still striding forward through continuously larger pieces of equipment.  
"Well, back in our world, Tony is a very rich engineer. He got captured in Aphganistan and escaped using a suit he built in a cave. With a box of scraps." Natasha said.  
"Friend Tony returned home and built a suit of Iron, taking the name... Iron.. Man." Thor struggled with the words 'Iron Man' used to phrasing them as 'Man of Iron'.  
Gwen was now hooked. "What about Clint? Natasha?"  
"We work for a secret agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. Their probably working back and bone to find us." Clint said, not bothering trying to hide it since they were on a different planet. "Nick Fury, the director, set us up to save the world from Thor's brother, Loki. We haven't seen him for a while. Now we all live in Tony's tower in New York together. We were going on a mission when... I forget what happened; but we ended up here."  
"Thor really is Thor. He lives on Asgard. We wouldn't be here if he had his hammer, but when we got here he couldn't find it." Natasha said, looking up at Gwen with childlike curiosity to her reaction.  
"What about Steve and Bruce?" Gwen said, her eyes widening in surprise when she glanced at Thor.  
"Friend Bruce can turn into a large green monster when he gets upset." Thor said.  
"Actually, in an accident he was exposed to large amount of Gamma radiation, but yes he basically can turn into an 'enormous green rage monster'. That's what Tony likes to call the other guy. Bruce has the Hulk pretty controlled though." Natasha said.  
"Gamma radiation?" Gwen asked, surprised. Clint nodded.  
"You know those old Captain America comics? Do you have those?" Clint questioned.  
"Yeah, I did a report on Steve Rogers for a school project once." Gwen said.  
"You did a report on our Steve. Just our Steve, got given a serum that made him really strong and fast, kinda like Peter, just not so Spidery. Basic human advances. After an accident he got frozen in the Arctic. We found him, unthawed him, and here he is with us today. Too bad he doesn't have his shield though." Clint finished as they approached a large computer.

Gwen sat herself at it, typing in a few things. Green and blue planets started showing up, but before the list could load completely, the lights powered down.

"That's weird... they always keep the lights on..." Gwen stood, eyeing the nearby ceiling light suspiciously.  
Suddenly the intercom came on, only to have static run through the speakers.

_Click...__  
__Thud...__  
__Click...__  
__Thud..._

_SSSSSS..._


	3. Chapt 3: I am Titanium

**Yay for chapter 3! **

**I'm sorry. I suck. My health sucks. I was sick. D: **

**But now I am listening to LOUD AND FAST DUBSTEP! (Helps when making fight scenes!) **

**I will also start branching into TASM2 in this chapter, but things won't go exactly as they do in the movie, just along those lines. So; SPILER ALERT!**

**And I have some good news!**

**I will NOT be killing Gwen of in this fanfic! SHE WILL LIVE!**

**_I have some very, very big news! I am getting a laptop! _****YAYAYAY! I will be able to update hopefully more frequently, ****_but that's not just it!_**** I am downloading Minecraft and starting a channel on YouTube! I will be recording videos of me (BlocksSpidersandSuits) and my brother(CaptianofMincraft04, I have made custom skins for both of us) building my MARVEL server, which will be similar to the MCM (Minecraft Magic Disney World server) with NPCs that include Spider-man, Iron Man, Vision, Captain America, Wasp, and others that will have scheduled walks, flies and swings about our version of New York, which will not only include the Stark Tower, but also the Helicarrier, A portal to Asgard, the Baxter Building, Xavier's School, and of course Oscorp! I hope to have some support, and it may not happen for a while, but it will for SURE happen! And you are all welcome to join! **

**I am still looking for more people to help me build the city ,school, and Asgard, and I need volunteers for ads and other things if that's ok for me to ask. We would be building on creative on a super flat terrain. If anyone knows the people who made the MCM server I would love to contact them for help with the NPCs.****_ Thank you for reading this and for any support you give! This is the biggest project of my life!_**

**Oro Rosa: Thanks, I had it in my head for weeks and didn't know were to put it!**

**AeroHybrid: Much agreed!**

**Nobody: Yay! **

**sylkie: He will soon... don't worry. XD**

**Manuel01: I don't think sadistic in a good way is possible (lol) but now it makes sense! **

**You haven't offended me in any way, you are one of my best reviewers! And even if you did have a negative review, I would at least know what to change. I love and appreciate your reviews, don't feel bad!**

**dog1056: You think I'M Excellent!? T.T Brings tears to my eyes. **

**And thank you Renx27 and xXxOtAkU-444xXx for reviewing!**

* * *

**You shout it out**  
** But I can't hear a word you say**  
** I'm talking loud not saying much**  
** I'm criticized**  
** But all your bullets ricochet**  
** Shoot me down, but I get up**

** I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**  
** Fire away, fire away**  
** Ricochet, you take your aim**  
** Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
** I am titanium!**  
** You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
** I am titanium!**

**-David Guetta, Titanium**

* * *

The four persons glanced around the room franticly. Thor growled quietly in the back of his throat when he heard something. Clint and Natasha had grabbed whatever was closest to them - a chunk of half wielded metal and a crowbar - and lowered themselves into a defensive stance. Gwen had snatched a small handheld wielding machine and was holding it up and away, fingering the trigger frightfully while her other hand inched towards her pocket, in which her phone was resting snugly.

They could hear something's claws clacking on the sterile tile.

Gwen slipped the phone out of her pocket slowly; hitting the speed dial. The sound of the number calling was defeaning in the suspending atmosphere.

"_Hey Gwen"_

* * *

"Hey Gwen" Peter smiled as he spoke into the phone; readily expecting her voice.

_"Get here! Like Yesterday!" _Is what answered him. It was a panicked quiet whisper.

"What? What's wrong!?" He panicked, leaning into the phone to try and hear her better as Steve and Tony exchanged a nervous glance.

"_Just get here! Eighty Sixth floor!" _They could hear Clint yell something as well, and a loud clatter was heard. After that there was only the uncomforting sound of static.

Peter looked at Steve and Tony, who nodded solemnly. Peter ran into a nearby alley with Bruce, while Tony started running to the building with Steve, who had grabbed a nearby trash can lid.

"She said the Eighty Sixth floor!" A voice hollered.

They glanced up to see Peter - now in suit - swinging through the city above them. Bruce had been webbed to his back, and waved at them before the two disappeared around the corner. Steve and Tony continued to run, thankful they weren't too far away from the tower. They weaved in and out of crowds and slipped past guards, who were now evacuating the building; and into an elevator. Tony nailed the button for the right floor with his fist, and it pulled up.

* * *

"Just get here! Eighty Sixth floor!" Gwen hollered into the phone.

"WHEN IS A STUPID-! GAH!" Clint exclaimed. He and Natasha rolled to the side just as the nearby filing cabinet clattered to the ground with an ear splitting crash. Out from behind a strange creature appeared. It was ratlike in appearance, though it stood on its back legs and hunched over its front legs as if they where arms.

Natasha launched herself forward and landed a solid punch on it's face. It screeched in anger; but it didn't seem very effected.

As if on cue, Peter crashed through the window, Bruce strapped to his back. He quickly let Bruce down; and he scampered to a hiding place. Peter followed Natasha's lead and swung quickly towards the beast.

"What is this vermin?" Thor exclaimed loudly before hollering, "Into the fray!"

"That's a great name for it!" Peter quipped.

Tony came through the elevator and looked around hastily before spotting something useful. He took of as Steve charged, ramming the trash can lid into the creature - Vermin's - face before quickly recoiling and lowering himself into a defensive stance. Peter shot a web into Vermin's eyes as it staggered from the hit Steve had expertly (though weakly) delivered. It screeched with anger, lunging at the nearest person - who happened to be Gwen.

She yelped as it toppled over her. The wielding machine rolled away from her reach as she struggled to crawl from underneath the struggling beast.

Bruce watched from his hiding spot under a large engine in shock. Anger started to build up in him as he saw it rip of the webbing and hit Peter into the far wall. His temperature rose as it threw Steve away. A growl built in his throat as it launched Tony - who had appeared with a miniaturized aerospace engine - under the full sized engine next to him. His temper boiled as both Clint and Natasha's threats seemed to be fruitless.

Then he could take it no longer.

Bruce's toddler sized body grew, skin turning green as an angry roar escaped his lips. His eyes turned into an electric green and overtook the former soft brown ones. The shirt he wore ripped, the pants stretching with him until they almost fell apart with the strain of growing. Bruce wasn't Bruce anymore.

He was the Hulk.

The Hulk roared angrily again. Though not his full size, the Hulk was easily seven feet tall at the least, but not any larger than eight feet at most. He rammed into Vermin sending both of them flying into a nearby engine.

Tony rose rubbing his head, but then a grin grew on his face.

"The party just started peeps!" He hollered before igniting the small engine and hurling it at Vermin.

It exploded and Tony missed the tail by an inch as he ducked.

The Hulk roared angrily for a third time, pummeling Vermin into the concrete floor.

"RAT NO HURT HULK'S FRIENDS!" The Hulk bellowed.

Thor found a toolbox and started hurling hammers of ever shape and size at Vermin, making it hiss and roar.

Clint and Natasha joined in the fight, throwing other things at Vermin with Thor.

Peter pulled himself out of the rubble and helped Gwen up before joining the fight as well. He weaved a giant weblike net and launched it at Vermin, trapping it onto the floor.

Steve threw his trash can lid at Vermin, and it bounced back like a Frisbee. He continued throwing it when it bounced back as the Hulk pummeled it further into the floor. Before anyone could react, Vermin fell through the floor and through another, before landing on an office level. It didn't move, and soon a lab team came to collect it.

Now Bruce shrank down and yawned sweetly before walking up to Gwen and curling up on her lap tiredly, where she sat propped against the wall in shock; eyes wide and heart pounding at what had just happened. Peter was leaning over to gain his breath, while Clint and Natasha leaned on each other tiredly. Steve, Thor, and Tony all sat down near Gwen as their adrenaline slowed down.

"Gamma accident?" Gwen breathed.

No one answered.

* * *

Everyone was exhausted after the battle. Gwen had gone home, leaving Peter to take the 'team' back to his house. He snuck them through the window as usual, before grabbing leftovers for them all to eat. Bruce had fallen asleep and was curled up on a pillow. No one had any energy at the moment, except for Thor and Peter, who both healed quickly and where superhuman. But Thor was just naturally hyper.

Steve had fallen asleep in the swirly chair. Tony remained awake and was fiddling with a spare mechanic device he had somehow pulled from nowhere. Clint was leaning against the wall tiredly, and Natasha was sleeping on his shoulder.

_BBBBZZZING BBZZING! BBBZZING ZING BBBBBBBZZING!_

"Yello." Peter said tiredly into the speaker of the phone.  
"_Are you ok?" _Gwen's voice asked robotically through the phone.  
"Almost everyone's asleep."  
_"What are we going to do with them?"  
_Peter scratched his head thoughtfully.  
"It's almost graduation, maybe after I move into a new apartment no one will find out?"  
_"That's what I'm counting on."  
_Peter sighed tiredly.  
"_Graduation is tomorrow. What do we do then?"  
_"Aunt May will be there, I think they can handle themselves. I could set something up in the attic. I can get through that window."  
"_Ok. Just... just don't be late Ok?"_"K."  
_"Ok... so; see you tomorrow?"  
_"Yeah."

Gwen hung up and Peter left the room and went to the attic, moving boxes and old mattresses around. He found a box of old blankets and the TV that Aunt May used to have in her room.

After he finished he went back down the ladder and feel asleep on the floor of his room.

* * *

Peter yawned and stretched.

Everyone else was awake and sitting in front of the news radio on his desk. Before they could notice, he slipped downstairs and ate some eggs, promising Aunt May he'd meet her at graduation. Then he went outside and slipped back through his window.

"Hey guys." They all whirled around, Tony and Thor grinning, Clint smirking and Natasha, Bruce and Steve looking embarrassed.

"I made a place for you guys in the attic while I'm out doing things. If you don't mind." He said sheepishly.

"It's ok." Natasha said. "I've spent a lot of time in attics. I think we can live with it. Right?"  
Everyone agreed.

Soon they all went up the ladder and past a bunch of boxes, to where a small area had been cleaned out. Two mattresses sat near some other boxes, and a TV was attached to an old plug in the wall.

"If your hungry, there's some snacks in that bag." Peter said, indicating the said object. "I'm going to see if I can get some work in before graduation. See you later?"

Everyone chorused their farewells, Steve saying one last 'congratulations' before Peter slipped out of the window; now donning his suit.

"He's graduating?" Tony asked as he pulled a bag of chips  
"You don't remember him telling us the other day? On the way to the newspaper?" Steve scrunched his nose in memory of Jameson's attitude.  
"Yeah, then you told us." Clint said.  
"Yep." Natasha confirmed. "And that guy Jameson? He sounds like a terrible boss!"

"I don't like Jameson." Bruce said quietly.

Tony snapped his head in Bruce's direction.

"He speaks!" Tony exclaimed excitedly, spilling the bag of chips to clap Bruce on the back.

"I talkeded at Oscorp." Bruce muttered, the toddler part of brain making him stammer.  
"When you where green." Clint joked.

Bruce shot Clint a fail of an annoyed glance, making Clint laugh.

_~Fancy Page Break~_

"Alright New York! What've you got for me today?" Peter shouted triumphantly at the city that was rapidly growing nearer beneath him. He shot a web and caught onto the corner of a building, one second too late and he would have fallen.

"Wooohooo!" He let out a cry of joy as he swung through the air, trying barrel rolls and flips to fill his need for speed and chance.

_"An Oscorp truck carrying Uranium has been hijacked, and is speeding down 53rd street-" _His radio buzzed.

"Here we go!"

He swung over a low building and past another, soon spotting the said vehicle roaring down the street. He landed on the side, nearly falling off as the driver ran over a police car. The driver let out a roar of triumph, wielding his fist in the air. Peter moved in front of the window and knocked on it, gesturing top roll down the window.

The driver fumed, rolling down the window. Peter leaned in a bit.

"Hey! I'm Spider-man; you can call me Spidey, you can call me web head; even amazing if you want; just not menace that ruins my imag- wow!" His introduction was cut off as the driver swung a punch a his face.

He dodged, crawling below the window and then over, hanging his feet over the side and then his head.

"You know, I'm a bit late for something; and it would be a lot easier if you just pull over and surrender."

Instead of receiving what he wanted, he only got another swing to his face. So he pulled up and landed on the top where two other men where cutting through the roof of the carriage. He punched the first man, but the other swung around, igniting a heavy fire on the vigilante.

Spider-man nearly fell off the truck to dodge the rain of bullets aimed at him, but managed to grab onto the side before he fell to the street; which was now reeling by below him at incredible speeds. He glanced forward, his eyes widening behind the mask as the driver continued to press on the gas as they truck neared a bus.

Spider-man threw himself into action, webbing a nearby streetlamp to gain speed. He launched himself in front of the bus just as the truck hit it. The sudden moment caused the bus to be pushed to the side, barely missing a little girl and letting the truck speed on. The vigilante glanced in the bus, seeing everyone safe; he stood in the middle of the street to fire another web.

But before he could even lower his fingers to his wrist he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his head. He whirled around to see a police car heading straight for him, not stopping. As it pulled him with it, Peter let out a girlish yelp before attaching himself to the front for the free ride.

As if on cue, his phone rang.

"Hey Gwen." He said glancing around to see his surroundings.  
"_Where are you!?" _She whisper screamed into the phone.  
"Second 'n Broadway, third 'n Broadway, fourth 'n broadway. I'm on my way."  
"_Are those sirens?"  
_"Um... no?"  
"_Peter_!"  
"I'm on my way." He said again.  
"_Get here soon. Your timing this terribly."_

* * *

"You found a news station?" Steve asked curiously as Tony continued to mess with the television sitting on the floor before them. He was trying to make the sound come on; though the news was already playing.

Clint and Natasha huddled together under a blanket and stared patiently at the TV. Bruce was watching over Tony's shoulder, while Thor rolled around on one of the mattresses carelessly, getting tangled in the blankets. Steve stood by the TV, gazing at it contently.

On the screen they could see Peter hitching a ride on a police van through the city. The caption read _'Russian mob hijacks Oscorp transport vehicle' _underneath, the smaller caption read _'Spidey talking and fighting?'._

Clint laughed. "That's what I'm asking myself."  
"What?" Tony asked, still concentrated on the wires and interested in why Clint was amused.  
"The caption says 'Spidey talking and fighting?'"  
Tony laughed as well, Steve, Natasha and Bruce suppressing a smile as Thor just looked at them like he had no idea what they where talking about.

Steve changed the channel to another station, this time seeing Gwen walking up to a podium at what looked like a graduation.  
"Look! Lady Gwendolyn is on the magic box!" Thor exclaimed, pointing a finger at the screen excitedly.

Tony pumped a fist in the air as the sound came on, a few seconds after Gwen started talking. They all huddled together, Thor transfixed, Bruce delighted, and Tony just proud of himself for fixing the sound. Clint and Natasha still huddled under the blanket and Steve watched proudly, even though he hardly knew her.  
_-supposed to feel that way, we're graduating."_ She said. "_The future is and should be bright, but, like our brief four years in high school, what makes life valuable is that it doesn't last forever, what makes it precious is that it ends. I know that now more than ever. And I say it today of all days to remind us that time is luck.  
__So don't waste it living someone else's life, make yours count for something. Fight for what matters to you, no matter what. Because even if you fall short, what better way is there to live? It's easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today, but there will be dark days ahead of us too, and will be days where you feel all alone, and that's when hope is needed most, no matter how buried it gets, or how lost you feel, you must promise me, that you will hold on to hope.  
Keep it alive, we have to be greater than what we suffer. My wish for you, is to become hope, people need that, and even if we fail, what better way is there to live. As we look around here today, and all the people who helped make us who we are, I know it feels like we're saying goodbye, but we will carry a piece of each other, into everything we do next, to remind us of who we are, and if we're meant to be. I've had a great four years with you, I'll miss you very much."_


	4. Chapt 4: I Am Feeling so Small

**Helllooooo my friends, readers, followers and reviewers! **

** I am happy to announce our first volunteer for the server: Angel999FTW!  
Hooray!  
**

**I still have like um... sixty spots open for those who want to build with us. Those who can't; please spread the word to friends who can! **

**Guest: Thank you! love hearing feedback like that!**

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY: I am ugh... skipping that part. Sue me! But there will be feels. Is that okay?**

**Dragonscorch: Yes. Do you think I did ok on the transformation?  
And about the server; you can spread the word or make ads and such if you would like to help! Thanks for your encouragement otherwise!**

**Hopefully we can get some more reviews today. 746 people have read it so far!**

* * *

**Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you!  
**

**And I, am feeling so small  
It was over my head,  
I know nothing at all.**

**And I, will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love,  
Just starting to crawl.**

**Say something, by One Big World**

* * *

"So you broke up?" Tony asked, again hunching over the television to fix something else that had gone haywire.

Peter didn't answer, instead putting his hands in his pockets and kicking a spare blanket that had fallen onto the floor shamefully.

"What is this 'breaking up' you speak of friend Tony?" Thor asked quizzically, looking up from the bag of chips he had finished inhaling.

"Not staying with someone you where dating. Like Jane, you wouldn't be with her anymore." Tony answered.  
"Oh." Thor looked at the floor, a hand resting lightly on his chin.

* * *

They'd seen Peter fighting the guy on TV. He called himself Electro. They heard every word about him. When the lights died down and the power cut off, they knew what was happening.

"That Electro guy is back!" Tony cringed, sliding down from a pile of boxes.  
"I wonder what's going on..." Clint whispered, looking at the lights with wide eyes; as if they might explode.  
"Friend Tony." Thor bellowed. "I am pleased to tell you that on the 'news station' on the magic box, I heard of some trouble at the power plant across the river." He had a proud grin on his face.

"Thor..." Natasha put her tiny hands on his shoulders. "You. Are. Amazing!"  
She ran to the trap door and walked down, remembering what Peter had said earlier about Aunt May working at the hospital. Tony and Clint followed behind, as well as Thor. Steve and Bruce looked at each other before shrugging and going down the ladder. Natasha was already having Clint tie an old wagon from the side of the house to a tricycle that Thor was already pretending to pedal.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.  
"So, Thor is gonna pedal, Tony just gave him a three musketeers bar and some coffee he found in the kitchen, and we all sit in the back while Clint gives us directions." Natasha said proudly.

Bruce looked impressed as he toddled over to sit in the wagon that Clint (with a double check on the knot from Steve) had successfully tied securely around the back axel of the tricycle.  
"Avengers Assemble!" Steve shouted, only to land on his bum when Thor started pedaling. They where all thrown to the side as he made a wild turn, but managed to stay on.  
"Sugar you said?" Clint blanched, glaring at Tony, who just shrugged sheepishly.

Thor was pedaling so fast, it almost looked like the gears were smoking. The sped by at quite a speed for such little people.  
Conveniently, Natasha was wearing a pair of Gwen's old black stretch pants and a black shirt with red around the edges, her red hair pulled into pigtails. Steve held onto the back, wearing a blue jeans and a shirt fit for the fourth of July. He managed to grab a garbage can lid that he had lovingly painted the other day, and it now jangled on the back of the wagon. Bruce wore a small green shirt and purple cargo shorts a few sizes to large. (They were held in place by some nylon. Peter was taking a few precautions after the incident in the lab.) Clint wore a purple T-shirt and black pants that hung over his legs a bit, and had to be rolled up. Tony was wearing a red shirt had had painted gold when Steve had painted his shield. His arc reactor shone through, lighting the now dark streets ahead of them. Thor of course wore some grey pants and a dark blue shirt. Earlier (after they had watched an old _Superman _movie, conveniently)he had taken an old stretch of red fabric and tied it around his neck. It was now billowing in the breeze he created from his speed. He had a small building hammer rattling in the wagon.

They soon arrived at the bridge, weaving in and out of foot traffic from the predicament. (None of the cars were working. They didn't know if that was good or bad) Thor nearly had them fall a few times. Steve almost fell into the river. People gave them strange looks as they passed by, unsure of what six children (primarily toddlers) were doing riding around the city at that hour.

"What do you think's going on!?" Steve shouted to Tony (it seemed like the wind was roaring) over Natasha.  
"Looks like we're in for some trouble! He might need some back up!" Tony looked warily at the power plant, which was lighting up and distinguishing constantly. "I can try and turn on the power, maybe reboot it or something!"  
"That would be useful!" Clint muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"Not helping!" Natasha glowered, crossing her arms and gazing at the power plant along with Tony.

"We have almost made it my friends!" Thor bellowed, clearly heard over the rattle of the hammer, trash can lid, and rickety old wheels. Clint managed to find some string at the bottom of the old wagon, looking at it thoughtfully before slipping it into his pocket.  
"What are you thinking?" Steve said as they neared the plant.  
"It could be usefull..." He muttered.

Thor hit the brakes abruptly, making Bruce nearly topple out the front.  
"Come friends!" Thor shouted loudly. "We must help the man of spiders!" He snatched his hammer out of the wagon as they all jumped out.

They all jogged (Bruce wasn't too fast) towards the daunting electric generators that towered over their heads. The heard the dull hum of electricity as flashes of red and blue and white arced every which way. Ahead they saw Peter launch himself from one, kicking a blue man - whom they assumed was Electro - before jumping to the next tower. Electro shot a blast of voltage t Peter, who managed to jump out of the way just before the tower crumbled. He did a back hand spring, webbing a piece of debris and swinging it towards Electro. Electro was knocked back as a stray bolt of electricity arced through the air. Peter jumped back and made a second-hand slingshot with his webs before launching at Electro, who was now standing between two large wire drums that ran throughout the plant. He knocked them both to the ground with a shout and rolling to the ground. But electro quickly recovered, pinning Peter on the ground.  
"You ready to give up?" They could hear him snort tiredly.  
Electro answered by electrocuting him, only causing Peter to jump up and kick him into the air. Electro then tried to hover, only to have Peter web him in the chest. Electro rubbed his hands together, grabbing the webs. Electricity shot through them, but nothing happened. Electro looked confused for a second. Hesitant.  
"Awww, thank you Gwen Stacy!" Peter grinned under the mask.  
Peter flipped Electro into the ground. A pulse of energy vibrated through the air, causing Peter to somersault through the air. Peter stumbled on his hands and knees, crawling forward a bit.  
Tony arrived, as well as the others. "Shake it off." Tony said. "It's just your bones, your muscles and your organs..."  
Peter shook his head wildly, as if to clear his head; before standing up.  
"You... You guys need ta- get somewhere safe..."  
In front of the small group a tower turned blue, power racing up the sides.  
"Oh boy."

The group scattered, Natasha and Clint crouching behind a tower while Tony rolled behind some debris, and Bruce ran off back to the wagon. Thor and Steve tumbled behind another tower as Electro threw himself out, his fist locking with Peter's jaw. Electro bounced between the towers, making Natasha yelp when he bounced off her and Clint's. He flew at Peter, picking him up before dropping him after flying another few feet.

The towers vibrated, making Tony cringe as he dug through the scrap metal.  
"I hate this song..." Peter groaned as he tried feebly to get up. He stood up, only to get pummeled into the next tower as Electro came behind him. He flew between the towers, pushing Peter along with him. Finally Electro made a miniature explosion, sending Peter flailing through the air. Electro shot up from one of the lower towers, managing to kick Peter in the stomach and send him sprawling up into the air.  
"Clint!" Tony suddenly shouted. "Go long!" He threw a curved piece of debris. It sailed through the air, soon clattering next to Clint and Natasha. He picked it up, grinning when he realized Tony's intent. He pulled his string form his pocket and quickly tied it on both ends.  
"We're in business!" Tony shouted, ushering for Clint to come over, Clint ran, keeping his head low. When he arrived, Tony had stacked a neat pile of straight (or fairly straight) poles and other things for him.  
"You're brilliant." Clint said as he tied them into a bundle and slung it over his back, leaving one arrow for him to hold.

Clint watched as Peter tried to web swing away, only to get caught in the holds of Electro's power. He tried weakly to fire webs at his opponent, but with no avail.  
"Spider-man." Electro hissed, his voice dripping with Venom. "I betcha never saw this comin'."

"Hey!" Clint shouted, making Electro look over at him suddenly. Clint had a notched arrow in the bow, aimed directly at Electro's hands. Electro looked at him for a second, curious.  
"Get outta here Clint!" Peter groaned.  
Clint fired, though the pole only bounced off Electro's hands, he got his desired effect. Electro growled, moving one hand towards him. Electro fired a blast of energy at Clint, who narrowly dodged. He fired another arrow at Electro, this time hitting his chest, only to get blasted at again. But then Clint stood still, standing stock straight on a small pile of debris. And he grinned.

In that split second Electro was run over by a car. Thor jeered from his hiding spot, and he and Steve rushed forward as Peter fell to the ground. Natasha gasped as Gwen got out, seemingly furious. Steve and Thor stood back as Peter got up. Clint backed down behind his pile of debris as Natasha stood near the Thor and Steve, watching the fight unfold. Tony rushed over to stand next to Clint. Bruce had appeared from some hidden spot among the towers and was now cowering behind Clint and Tony.

"Really?" Gwen exclaimed. "You webbed me to a car!? What are you a cave man?" She grinned, walking over to him as he held out a hand as if to say 'stop'.  
"You shouldn't be here." Peter said, pushing away her hand as she helped him up.  
"I know how to help you!" She gestured to herself proudly.  
"What're you doing here!?" Peter erupted, throwing his hands in the air as they backed toward the control room.  
"I know the- I know the grid specks! I can reboot the system!"  
"There goes my plan." Tony muttered.  
"That's not the point! You can't _be here_ right now. I'm not messin' around, you can't be here right now!"  
"We'll, guess what! _Nobody_ make's my decisions for me! Alright? _Nobody_. This is my choice. Kay? My choice."  
"Ooohhhh."  
"Mine. Now how do we stop him!?"  
"He's electric, so" Peter pointed at the broken wires, "What happens when you overcharge a battery?"  
"It explodes."  
"I need to get the wires back together..."  
"Right. So we use his power against him, perfect, ok."  
Gwen started to walk away.  
"No wait! I need you to restart the system. When I say you turn that power on, you turn it on. No matter what."  
"Peter."  
"No matter what."

Natasha's head jerked towards Electro. Electro pushed himself up, growling through his teeth.  
"Go! Go!" Peter said, and Gwen turned on her heel and walked back to the control room.

Electro flew through the air, heading straight at Peter. Peter jumped into the air, bouncing from tower to tower and dodging the blasts of energy aimed at him. He webbed a tower, flipping around it and narrowly missing the arcs of lightning that flew at him. He webbed another catapulting around the plant while Tony cheered him on.

Natasha slipped through the heavy door behind Gwen, who started fumbling with the lock box on the control panel. Natasha looked around the room, spotting a dead guard holding the key. She inched towards it and snatched it, holding it up for Gwen. Gwen turned around, looking at Natasha with pursed lips.  
"Here you go."  
"Thanks you." Gwen plucked the key from Natasha's tiny palm.

Outside, Peter rolled and dodged the energy as it flew at him, one nearly grazing his arm as he raced towards the broken power cords. When he finally landed on the catwalk, Electro shot at him again. Peter jumped up and flipped, quickly webbing the ends of the cords and pulling them together. Suddenly Electro had Peter in his grasp, and his movements where jerky and slow.  
"Now Gwen! Now! Do it nooooowwww!"

Gwen pulled the lever and electricity surged through the webs and wires. Electro's hold on Peter vanished as he went flying back, instead connecting to the steady flow of energy that coursed steadily about the plant. The power surged into Electro as the city lit up again. Suddenly, Electro exploded, bits of plastic from his suit and sparks flying everywhere. Peter stood up slowly, stumbling a bit. Thor helped him up (they had learned a while ago he was immune to electricity) Steve watched, his hair standing up from nearly getting hit.

Bruce scampered to from the scrap pile he had been hiding behind, Clint and Tony cheering and pumping their tiny fists into the air in triumph. Natasha and Gwen exited the power control.

"We did it!" Gwen cheered, picking up Natasha and twirling around triumphantly.  
"Yep. Ow." Peter muttered.  
"That was so, totally, wicked!" Tony and Clint exclaimed in unison.  
"I agree, it was a glorious battle!" Thor pronounced, hefting his hammer into the air.

Suddenly the celebration stopped as the dull drone of technology was suddenly apparent again. They all looked around warily, searching for the source of the noise. Suddenly a glider appeared in the sky, a trail of smoke jetting out behind it. It slowed to a halt, a lost, angry looking person standing on top.

"Spider-man..." He growled. Brown hair stuck up like he had stuck his finger in an electric socket. When he sneered yellow-green teeth were revealed. His eyes almost glowed with hatred, and he clenched his armored fists.

"Harry..." Peter breathed, holding up his hands.

Everyone stood stock still, afraid to move. Peter glanced at Gwen, who started backing away slowly. Natasha gripped her jacket, gazing at Clint, who was staring at her with wide eyes. The glider hovered between the boys and Gwen and Natasha. Peter glanced at Gwen again, as if telling her to run. But 'Harry' saw, and he looked back at Gwen.

He glanced back and forth between the two, a grizzly smile growing on his face.  
"Peter... all this time it was you." Harry hissed, hatred dripping from his words. "You... took away my only chance of survival."  
The boys all looked at Peter, confusion spelled across their faces.  
"Harry, stop. If I'd given you my blood, you would have died. Or worse."  
"But look at me now." That smile appeared. "I might as well take away what you love most!" He cackled, turning the glider and speeding towards the two girls.

Natasha screeched as Harry grabbed them, taking off into the air.  
"Go! Go now!" Clint shouted at Peter, running faster than he every had before.  
Peter started franticly swinging towards the direction Harry was, towards a large clock tower. He stood on the roof, looking up at Harry, who hovered almost a hundred feet over the glass dome on top.  
"Harry, put them down! It's just between you and me!"  
"Harry." Gwen said urgently. "Harry, put us down."  
"Put them down! It's just you and me!"  
"Harry, come on, put us down."

Harry sneered. He looked down at the dome before loosening his grip on Gwen, who had Natasha clutched in her arms. They plummeted down towards the roof. Peter launched himself towards them, arms outstretched. He caught them and they tumbled through the glass roof, landing with a thud on a catwalk inside the clock.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, propping Gwen onto a nearby gear, not noticing Harry plummeting down at them.  
"Yeah I'm- Peter look out!"

Peter looked at the roof before managing to dodge just in time. Gwen and Natasha crouched, the glider narrowly missing their heads as Harry stopped to hover. Peter started shooting webs everywhere, trapping Harry. But Harry ripped through, suddenly falling off his glider as Peter nailed him in the chest.

Gwen fell as Harry pushed her down, and Natasha screamed as they plummeted down. Peter franticly shot a web, managing to catch them before they fell too far. Gwen hung a few feet from a large gear above her, Natasha clutching onto her for dear life. Harry launched a punch at Peter's face as the gear turned and the minute hand moved down. The web yanked, and Gwen grabbed it as momentum tried to pry her off.

Clint, Thor, Steve, Tony and Bruce stood at the bottom of the tower, craning their necks to see what was going on.

Peter webbed the wall, the line catching Harry's neck. His head jerked back as the gear started moving again. Peter stuck his foot between the gears, aiming a punch at a struggling Harry. The goblin and the spider both punched and jabbed, and the gears slowly inched forward. Then suddenly;

_SNAP!_

All at once the clockwork fell to pieces, bronze gears toppling through the air as momentum pulled them in arms reach. Peter punched Harry, knocking him unconscious. Then he quickly jettisoned off a gear that was still in place. Gwen held Natasha as a shrill gasp escaped her lips, and she felt her stomach drop. Peter reached out, a web aimed straight at the two. Parts of the clock fell around them, and Peter fired.

_Time is luck  
Time is luck  
Time is luck  
Time is luck  
Time is luck..._

Clint stood at the bottom, mouth agape as he watched the two form fall in what felt like slow motion down to the earth. The web stretched out as Peter pushed to go faster, reaching out like a needy hand. It caught, and Peter grabbed hold of a passing pole. He felt the web pull taut and he closed his eyes fearing the worst. He looked down and opened them again, jumping down to the ground.

"Hey." He whispered, looking at Clint. He was leaned over Natasha; who seemed to be fine. She clutched onto Clint, who seemed shell shocked from the whole ideal.  
"Gwen?" Peter whispered. "Gwen?"

Silence filled the room.

"Gwen? Please! No... Gwen!" Peter gathered her in his arms, tears filling his eyes.  
"Please.. no." He started crying into her hair.

They sat there for a long time before a voice penetrated the silence.  
"Hey, bug boy."


	5. Chapt 5: How Wonderful Life Is

**Hi guys!  
Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm sooo sorry I left you hanging for so long!  
**

**oOoOo****AeroHybrid: OMG YUS! SO FLIPPING AWESOME!  
**

**Manuel01: Wait... wait... slow down... I didn't say she was dead!**

**Choco: I did notice that! It was very funny. And, I understand how you feel, but I wrote this (a) to comfort myself (because it hurts and I could be doing so many better things with my life) and (b) to comfort my friend and keep her from booking a flight to wherever Mark Web lives and giving him a 'lecture'. Yeah. She's nuts.**

**laurathesecretagentthehedgehog: Yes! I LOVE Doctor Who!(add more exclamation marks here!) I even have a sonic screwdriver! But not a TARDIS... *sigh* ****Also, 'That was so, totally, wicked!' is an Incredibles reference, which is basically Disney's miniature parody of MARVEL.**

**Iris Hanson: You will see...**

**Also...  
All rewards and triumphs come with sacrifices... Mwahahah...XD**

* * *

**It's a little bit funny,  
This feeling inside.  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide.  
I don't have much money,  
But boy if I did,  
I'd buy a big house where  
We both could live.**

**So excuse me forgetting.**  
**But these things I do.**  
**See I've forgotten if,**  
**They're green or they're blue.**  
**Anyway the thing is,**  
**What I really mean,**  
**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.**

**Your Song - by Ellie Goulding**

* * *

He looked down at her slowly, tears leaking out of his eyes. It was those two familiar words that ushered him to look at her again. To his surprise her eyes were open to mere slits, weakly fluttering. A shy smile spelled across her lips, making his heart struggle beating.  
"Hi..." She whispered, and he drew her ever closer. He hugged her tightly, smiling but still crying from the shock of it all.  
"I don't know... how... I love you so, so much." He stammered quickly.  
She hugged him back, trying to tell him it was alright.

But their reunion was quickly interrupted.

Above their heads the dull whirring of machinery could be heard. A grizzly cackle echoed through the cavernous clock tower.  
Bruce growled lightly, making Tony and Thor back away from him. The whirring grew louder while Bruce clenched and unclenched his fists as tightly as his hands would let him. Everyone's eyes flew up to the broken glass dome high above, but the moonlight was blocked by the silhouette of Peter's opponent. It shook with laughter, which echoed through the tower in conundrum.  
"You really thought it was over, didn't you?" He asked, amusement rippling through his voice. The whirring grew louder as he drew ever closer.  
"I'll tell you that you're wrong!" He lunged at Peter who managed to shove Gwen out of the way before Harry scooped him up. The two went sailing through the air, fists flying this way and that as they rose to the higher part of the tower.  
"We need to get up there! Now!" Steve shouted, hefting his shield forward.  
They all started scrambling to the stairs that wound around the tower. Steve charged up, not caring if his asthma acted up. Bruce toddled behind him, still trying to maintain his anger and emotions from the event that took place mere seconds ago. Tony had a bunch of gears and wires in his hand, and was franticly pulling them together in some sort of rag-tag machine. Clint held his bow and an arrow in an empty hand. Thor held his hammer tightly, while Natasha gripped a sharp bit of metal she'd found.

The Goblin had nearly subdued Peter when they came down upon him, fists up and lips curled back into angry snarls. Bruce was turning green.  
And with one cry, Steve hefted his garbage can shield as they all jumped towards him, "_AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!_"

The Goblin glanced up with wide eyes as they all came sailing through the air at him. Natasha nailed his shoulder with the bit of metal, swinging around his arm and landing back on the glider in an attempt to assault his legs. Clint fired an unluckily blunt arrow straight to his face, nailing his nose. The Goblin flinched, baring yellow, dagger like teeth with annoyance. Clint however, did not cease fire; continually shooting down upon him whilst walking around the tower catwalks with an expert agility. Thor threw his hammer, and after that anything else he could get his hands on, gears, cogs and pipes; all sailing listlessly through the air and raining down on the Goblin. Tony finally finished his machine, slipping the two mechanical pieces onto his hands and taking the longer wire, sticking them within the power center of the arc reactor. He let out a howl of anticipation and relief, laughing manically as the machines on his hands brightened, glowing blue.  
"Take this suckah!"  
As Steve flung his shield at the Goblin, Tony's mini arc reactor hit the Goblin square in the chest. Both motions caused him to topple back in the air slightly, leaving Peter clinging for his life underneath the catwalk.  
"Natasha!" Steve cried. She jumped of the glider, narrowly landing on the catwalk as Clint pulled her up.

And of course, Bruce did what he did best.  
He smashed.

At that point, the Goblin had no idea what was happening, especially with a large green thing, with a childlike face trying tp pummel him to the ground, so the Goblin did what bad guys do best, and he jetted up towards the broken glass dome in the roof and escaped into the dark, dark night.

Peter climbed helplessly onto the catwalk, were Clint and Natasha helped haul him up.  
"_Ugh..._" Peter moaned, flopping onto his side and looking up at the ceiling, eyes fluttering. "Gwen!"  
He jumped to his feet, racing a few steps down the stairs before launching himself down the tower, narrowly webbing the catwalk. The Avengers trampled down the stairs, soon arriving.  
Peter was helping Gwen to her feet. She wobbled slightly, wiping her bloody nose on her sleeve.  
"Are you okay?" Peter asked.  
"Yep." She paused. "I think." She looked at everyone. "What the hell just happened?"  
Clint let out a giggle. "That's what life's kinda like." Natasha joined in giggling.

Tony soon joined in as well, Thor looking around before laughing a bit. Peter started smiling as Bruce grinned, letting out a high pitched chuckle. Steve also had a smile growing on his face. He glanced at Gwen who had the smallest of grins slowly growing. She let out a laugh, grinning.  
And then, everyone hugged each other, Peter gripping Gwen, Gwen bear-hugging him back. Thor managed to grab Bruce, Steve _and _Tony, squeezing them all until their eyes seemed to bulge out of their heads. Clint hugged Natasha, who kinda just stood there, giggling and smiling.  
"Let's hope that never, _ever _happens again." Peter whispered.  
"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." Gwen whispered back, glancing down as Thor rushed to hug their legs. "You know what?"  
She looked at Peter. "I think I'm gonna stick around here for a long, long time."

* * *

Peter had anxiously dropped Gwen back at her family's apartment, who claimed she was fine. Peter had sighed, promising to come back the next morning. He then swing back home, the miniature Avengers whooping and hollering just as before, flushed with adrenaline. Peter stealthily slipped through the window and pulled on some clothes over his costume, ripping of his gloves and boots and mask, flinging them onto the bed and pulling over the covers.  
"You guy's gotta stay quiet, M'kay?"  
All six nodded in understanding, though he had no doubt Thor and Clint would make noise.  
When he walked into the hallway, he stopped. The ladder was still down.  
"Oops." Bruce muttered, shrinking slightly.  
"Aunt May?" Peter called cautiously.  
"Come up here young man, you have an explanation to make!"  
Peter sighed airily, glancing at Steve and Tony for assistance.  
Steve shook his head while Tony made a duck face and shrugged.  
Natasha, however, closed her eyes, sighed, and waved her head slightly before jabbing at the ladder.  
Peter's head dropped, and he climbed up the ladder, Natasha following, and soon after that, Clint, Bruce, Tony, Steve and Thor.

Aunt May stood in the middle of the attic, holding the plastic garbage bag of trash, looking at him with a smirk. Peter audibly gulped.  
"Ugh..."  
"How come there are beds and plastic bags up here, I mean-" She stopped when she saw Tony peering out from behind Peter's legs.  
"I... Ugh..."  
"Peter saved us!" Tony erupted, before clapping his hands over his mouth as everyone else glared at him, Steve muttering, _'you idiot!'. _  
May's shoulders sagged, her hand falling from her hip.  
"Why?"  
"Okay... okay... I wanna tell you this thing about Spider-man... but, ugh?" Peter looked around helplessly.  
"How could this have anything to do with that spider-guy?"  
"I ugh..." Peter mumbled. "Umm..."  
Clint was about to open his mouth when Thor and Steve both slapped their hands over it, making him grimace and slap them away.  
"Well?"  
Peter sighed, pulling of the long sleeved shirt he had been wearing over the Spider-man suit.

May's eyes widened visibly. "Wha... How?"  
Peter sighed. "You might want to sit down." He ushered May to sit down on a mattress, which squeaked.  
He then relayed the entire story, starting from sneaking into Oscorp to fighting crime on the streets and defeating the lizard, and soon after that, saving the miniature Avengers from being kidnapped.  
Thor displayed his strength, Steve displayed his, Tony showed of his smarts and 'skills' as Clint said, while Clint portrayed his aim and Natasha her acrobatic talent. Bruce whipped up a miniature mushroom cloud with what was left of Peter's lab kit. He had shaken his head when Thor had told him to 'get angry'.  
The story went onto recently, the fight with Electro, Gwen nearly falling to her doom.  
While all of this was being explained, May sat on the mattress, mouth propped open in shock.  
"Soooo... yeah. Yep! That's... that's all I have to say." Peter said before Thor let loose a bear hug to May, who just nodded.  
"So Gwen's staying in New York?"  
"Yep."  
"And you're Spider-man."  
"Yes."  
"And these are those comic book characters you used to love?"  
"That's basically it, yeah."  
"Alright then." May stood up, holding Thor. "You're gonna need somewhere too live for collage, huh?"

* * *

A few weeks later, Peter was walking through an open doorway with a large box balanced expertly in his arms. Gwen was hanging pictures on the wall, while Tony let out a screech of excitement, nearly tripping over a laundry basket in the hall to the bedroom. Thor hefted the makeshift cardboard hammer he'd pulled together, chasing him down. Steve and Clint engaged in the friendly pile as well, which was now located in the middle of the living room floor.  
"Sparring match!" Clint called, flipping over Thor's back and pinning him to the floor. "I win!"  
"Not for long, my friend!"

Gwen smiled as she watched them. Peter set his box down, grinning before walking out the door and down the stairs to grab another few boxes.  
Bruce and Natasha sat on the couch, unpacking knick-knacks and watching the television.  
"Gwen?" Natasha said. "I found another picture."  
"Thank you." Gwen scooped the small painting, still partially wrapped in packing paper, out of Natasha's hands.  
"I think that's the last one." Peter shut the door with his foot, setting down the last box and wiping his forehead.  
"Not much." Gwen smirked.  
"Meh." Peter shrugged, walking into the bedroom to unpack. "Aunt may should be here soon, we might have to tell her we won't need help."  
Gwen laughed. "You got that right."  
Peter called May, who cheerily agreed to come the next day, and bring over dinner.

**oOoOo**

"Alright! Chop-chop! Everyone in their sleeping bags!" Gwen said, ushering a very energetic Clint to get under the covers.  
She tucked in Bruce, and then sat on her heels in front of the television. "What is it tonight?"  
"Sherlock!" Tony exclaimed, while everyone moaned.  
"No."  
"Not again!"  
"Come on!"  
"Must this tyranny last forever?"  
"Really? Again?"

Gwen rolled her eyes playfully while Tony pouted.  
"How about Doctor Who?"  
Everyone's eyes lit up.  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay."  
"Yussss..."  
"-The most wonderful of beings!"  
"That's a wonderful idea."  
"Buda badum.. bada badum... rooo, rooo, reeeeoorr roooo!"  
Everyone rolled their eyes as Clint attempted to hum the theme song.

Gwen smiled, turning on Netflix and pressing play on the show.  
A half an hour later, all six were cuddled up in a mess if sleeping bags, snoring atop one another while the Doctor ran across the blue glow of the telivision screen, wielding his sonic screwdriver while bits and pieces of metal were scattered bout Tony's feet, some taking the form of the familiar round object.

Peter and Gwen were sitting in bed, Peter having just got back from a quick round of crime fighting, Gwen asleep on his shoulder while he smiled, watching the TV with heavy, tired, drooping eyes. But as he was about to drift of to sleep, a sudden static sigh of regret was registered in his mind. He reopened his eyes, sitting up slightly.  
_'This just in, a small nieghborhood in Brooklyn has been subject to another gas leak. Officials still aren't sure how this came to happen, but the radius of the explosion was around this house...' _Peter sat up a bit more as his old house was shown, now simply rubble. He recognized his old nieghbors standing outside, but he didn't see his Aunt May. _'-two fatalities, Josh Bridger and May Parker, who have yet to appear. The authoraties have already shipped all injured-' _

Peter shut the TV off, letting his arm fall to his side. A small tear found it's way down his cheek. He had no idea what to think, it was all just so sudden.  
"Peter?" he heard Gwen mutter sleepily. "What... ugh" She rubbed her eyed, sitting up and yawning.  
Quickly though, she noticed him. 'What's wrong?" Her face fell as his head drooped, him glancing down at the mattress.  
"On the news..."  
"What is it?..."  
"Aunt May."

There was a pregnant pause, the only sound being the TV in the living room playing softly.  
"Oh." Gwen said softly, recognition filling her eyes.

And with that, Gwen leaned forward, hugging him, while he cried into her hair.


	6. Goodbye

**A NOTE TO MY READERS!**

**I am so sorry I haven't been on here lately! School and family got in the way, and I've decided not to write for a while. I'm in so many Fandoms I can't keep track of them! Anyway, if you still want more from me, I did one last collaboration with WeLiedAboutTheCookies. I don't know if you know what Hetalia is, but it's pretty much a dark post WW2 fanfic by the name of 'Defeated' for the Hetalia fandom. **

**I'm so sorry I won't be writing anymore. But WeLiedAboutTheCookies is now taking all of my big stories, like Simply Incapacitate, Voids: Rise of Mechaa (which may have a different title), and Different. I really hope you check them out, and give them a ton of support in their growing writing skills (because they just awesome!) and for now, goodbye. :) I'll miss you guys. **


End file.
